


The way things changed

by orphan_account



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Kind of Painful first time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Canon Relationship, Pet Names, Rimming, Sweet Eskel, Witcher School, drunk Eskel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "What do you want ?" Lambert asked under his breath. He had a feeling that the night was going to be long and tedious and he had no patience for that (nor that he had any to beging with)"Sit on my lap?" Eskel pleaded and even when Lambert felt like punching him again he decided not to. Eskel was sobering up and still wanted him to sit on his lap which meant that his intentions were dirty but honest from the beggining.
Relationships: Eskel & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Eskel/Lambert (The Witcher)
Kudos: 80





	The way things changed

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed,Translated  
> I love this two and want to see more wonderful stories about.  
> For:*DaddyDrac*,thanks for your company during this awful times.You had been a light at the end of the tunnel.The little stories we create are truly great.Here is one you helped me build up yesterday.💙.

It all started one night after his return to Kaer Morhen.He had avoided it for two winters,not wanting to be in the place that left him without any choice but to be the monstruosity he was.

His brothers were there and of course, Vesemir. He tried to ignore them as he occasionally left his room to gather food,train or help with the chores. 

***

That night there was no one in the kitchen and he decided that it was his moment to have a drink alone,without having to stand the obnoxious bond Geralt and Eskel had and seemed to not mind rubbing on his face.

He filled up his tankard with ale and drank. Enjoying it bitter taste and the loneliness that surrounded him.

Until he was alone no more.

A noise came from the hall followed by a series of giggles. Lambert frowned, clearly annoyed by them.What was so funny anyway? 

"See ya later brother" Geralt slurred, his steps went the other way which meant that by the sound of the other steps his companion was heading to the kitchen.

His space, the one he claimed to spend the night alone.

"Uh its' the wolf pup!" Eskel was extremely drunk. His body fighting to stay still. Lambert thought it was funny, how drunk Eskel was and how stupid he looked.

"Go somewhere else with that ugly mug you have for a face" Lambert snarled in an effort to ruin Eskel night since he was already ruining his.

"Mmm don' be like that" Eskel walked towards the angry younger man smiling, clearly unaffected. Lambert clenched his fists, ready to punch him.

"Fuck off,leave me alone!" 

" Come on sweet thing" Eskel insisted,grabbing Lambert by the waist forcing him to sit on his lap. The younger witcher punched him in the nose freeing himself from his grip.

"Who the hell do you think you are asshole?" 

Eskel was holding a rag against his bloody nose. Lambert was proud of hurting him, in his mind, he deserved it for trying to ridicule him for being younger.

" S-sorry Lambert.." 

"I am not a whore" Lambert spat handling him a jar with cold water. He hated drunks they all reminded of his biological father as they were mostly stupid and dangerous. 

Eskel drank from it in long, fast gulps. The blood stopped and he was less intoxicated when he handled the jar back to Lambert.

"I know that, its just that I like you,a lot,you know?" His apology seemed sincere enough for Lambert to drop his guard a bit. He felt something warm across his chest after Eskel's confession.

"What a way of showing it by forcing yourself upon me" 

"I can be gentle.." Eskel purred getting close to Lambert again.The younger witcher scrunched his nose , disgusted with the smell of alcohol that poured from Eskel's breath and skin.

"What do you want ?" Lambert asked under his breath. He had a feeling that the night was going to be long and tedious and he had no patience for that (nor that he had any to beging with) 

"Sit on my lap?" Eskel pleaded and even when Lambert felt like punching him again he decided not to. Eskel was sobering up and still wanted him to sit on his lap which meant that his intentions were dirty but honest from the beggining.

"Fine" 

Eskel made a content sound when the other sat on his legs, circling him with his strong arms . Lambert admited to himself that it felt good, to be against another person in such an intimate matter.He didn't had any luck in brothels, whores were scared of his nature and overall feral attitude and always ignored him or worse,got him kicked out of the establishment.

He didn't had any carnal affections or contact besides the feeling of his own hand against his cock every night.

"Would you let me pleasure you?" 

Lambert froze at the sudden question. His mind told him to stop the other witcher. He wasn't a whore as he stated before. But his body said another thing, he was hard, his cock already leaking, his skin flushed making the salty and sweet smell of desire noticeable.

The younger witcher let the other kiss him, hot alcoholized breath against his lips. His very first kiss and suddenly Eskel's breath wasn't gross anymore and the way his tongue played with his own felt good.

*** 

They were laying on the floor , Eskel on top of Lambert kissing him across the chest Lambert closed his eyes, enjoying the new sensations he was feeling. Eskel was clearly experienced and talented.

"You smell good like berries and spring" Eskel mumbled against his neck,leaving a wet trail of saliva and love bites.

"I take baths unlike you," Lambert said not losing his chance to insult the other man.

"If you take them with me from now on ,I might have them " Eskel said,smiling satisfied at Lambert's angry pout.

With a move he removed Lambert's trousers, exposing his bare ass. The younger witcher hissed when Eskel's stubble scratched his behind.

***

"What are you waiting for?" Lambert challenged him. Trying to cover up the fact that he was a virgin who had little no none experience with sexual affairs.

"Patience pup" Eskel breathed against his hole and Lambert moaned, his cock leaking drops of precum that fell on the floor making a small pool.

"Fuuck" Lambert almost screamed when Eskel spread his ass cheeks, sticking his tongue inside his fuck hole. Licking him around the rim before sticking it inside him again. It made Lambert feel dizzy, desperate to be filled with something bigger. 

Fuck, he was indeed a whore.

Eskel kept licking him for a considerable amount of time. Not really caring that they were in the kitchen. The risk of being discovered made the experience even more arousing for him.

"Ready sweeheart? " 

Lambert nodded hiding the fact that he wasn't ready to take Eskel's huge cock but he took it. It hurt like a bitch but he was no pussy by any means. Eskel let him adjust and waited, driving himself mad by how tight and warm Lambert was.

"Move asshole" Lambert closed his eyes forgetting about the pain of being taken like that , focusing on how good Eskel fist felt around his cock and the way their moans and smells combined made his head swim in a wonderful stupor.

"You feel good ,so tight" Eskel moaned his thrusts going faster ,hitting Lambert's prostate hard.

"Harder!" Lambert cried out sinking himself in Eskel who grabbed Jim by the hips to steady them both as he came inside him in short spasms. Lambert came after, sobbing and cursing at the same time. Making a mess on the floor.

"Lambert, you ok?" 

Eskel had blood around his penis and Lambert had some between his legs mixed with cum.

"I am not a fragile maiden , am I?" Lambert replied as bitter as ever. He was getting dressed and by the way he hissed as he bent over to pick up his clothes he was in a bit of pain.

"You ain't, care to join me in bed?" Eskel said offering his arm to the younger man.

"I rather slept in mine" Lambert answered leaving the kitchen before Eskel could say something.

The older witcher smiled,pleased with what they both did.Lambert liked him back, he gave him his virginity and soon he will have his bitter little heart as Lambert already has his.


End file.
